


What even.... Love???

by Lovemylife



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Chicken, Jasercy, M/M, Matchmaking, Obvious boys, Truth or Dare, first fanfic, freo, jercy - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, oblivious boys, person - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemylife/pseuds/Lovemylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seven get bored and decide for a simple quick painless game of truth or dare... Or so the boys thought. The girls had other ideas...</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Percy, Jason, Frank, and Leo are so oblivious to thier feelings that the girls decide to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The game begins

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like long notes and I don't like when the authors update a chapter to say sorry we're not updating. This is my first fanfic enjoy!!!!!

Percy's pov  
"Hey guys" Annabeth says " Piper, Hazel, and I have an idea!" We (the guys) all groan so I should probably introduce myself, I'm Percy Jackson and I HATE Jason Grace A.K.A Blonde superman.. Why do I hate him? Many.... Many...... Many reasons. To name a few  
*he thinks he's better than everyone  
*he thinks he perfect  
*he's the reason Annabeth and I broke up  
*okay he's not Piper is ... But still... I blame him 

Leo askes "what it is?" "Truth or dare!!" Piper says  
"Why do we need to play it?" "Because Leo it's bonding, were suppost to save the world, and most of us hate each other," "wait wait..." Jason starts.. (Oh look it's superman himself) "why are you looking at me?" " because you and Percy hate each other" 

Jason pov  
Ugh... I only hate him because he hates me, I never did anything to him, my ex did but I didn't. He's actually really cu..... Unmmmm I mean he's actually nice, I wanted to be friends, but no. He's got it out for me. Anyways ... I just scowl to what she says... Hazel says" so we're all in agreement?" "Yah sure" we all grumble.. 

Hazels pov

Thank god!!! This is gonna be worth it ever sense we broke up Frank's been walking around like a kicked puppy.. I feel so bad.. And poor Leo he is obviously head over heels for Frank, last week Frank accidently brushed his hand and he started sparking... Like legit fire sparks.. "So frank truth or dare?" I feel so evil "dare, your to sweet to do something horrible to me," oh sweetie " hmmmm" I look at piper and she shakes her head oh well not yet anyways... " I dare you to sing old McDonald had a farm with a country accent" 

Leo pov

Hhgghjmmmmnnnnnnn even like that he's sexy.... He would never go for a guy like me... And that shirt! Wooow! No! Bad Leo! Snap out of it! Ugh.. I guess I should I mean... "Leo" "Leo" " hmmmm what?!" Oh god " you've been spacing out we've been trying to get your attention for he past minute." " oh ." Omg my face is on fire... Not literally but I'm blushing like crazy "sorry" it's fine frank says truth or dare?" "Truth" that's safe "do you have feelings for anybody.." "Uhhh" retreat retreat... Calling in backup "well?" 

Frank's pov

I almost feel bad... I said almost.. "Nnnn. Skip!" "What no" piper says "you can't skip" "piper" annabeth says "we should make it so you can't ask the same person a question they'd already skipped on and if you skip a truth you have to kiss the person on...everyone get into a circle " okay gotta be by Leo. Haha yes! So it's starting me and going clockwise it's me, Leo, annabeth, piper, hazel, Jason, wait where's Percy "Percy get in here what are you doing?" "Hang on I'm getting chips and soda" he came in and looked around and said "hmh" he's got the chip bag in his mouth "go sit by Jason" "gghhnnnnnnmnhgefh" "Percy stop whining and do it!" He whines something that sounds like bitchy ex girlfriend can't order me around sense were not dating, buut I'm not sure, " Percy stop whining" so Percy plops down by me and Jason he scoots as far from Jason as possible annaneth continutes "so if you skip a truth you have to kiss one person on either side of you, and if you skip a dare you have to take one item of clothing off, sound good?" Nobody argues we all look at Leo he looks from Annabeth to me and so on... He leans in and kisses my cheek whispering "sorry she's scary"

Percy  
I feel so bad but yah I'd do the same if I were in his position "pipes truth or dare" Leo says " dare" "I dare you to show us your bra" really Leo.. Damn he's desperate , "okay" she says and she shows us her strap and says" you werent specific" well he had that one coming, "Percy!" She says "truth or dare" "dare" I answer quick... Wait... Why are the girls all looking at each other like that... I have a bad feeling about this.... "I dare you to.....Sit in Jason's lap for the remainder of the game, unless dared not to by someone other you or Jason and you have to sit back down if you get up!" Crickets... Literally Leo's playing a cricket noise on his demigod safe phone.. We look at him "what I thought it be a funny thing... Okay shutting up" " well" no way in hades I'm doing this... "Are you going to I mean... Unless your chicken," "like hell im chicken.." Before I even realized what I was doing, I walked... No I .... Oh gods..... I crawled over and sat on his lap...


	2. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks you for leaving kudos!!!!!!! Comments are always welcome, I will try to update fast!!!

Annabeths pov

And so it begins.. I hope it works, I mean if this doesn't work then those two idiots will never get together. Frank and Leo don't need as big of pushes, we'll get to them.

Percy pov

" I really am not a fan of this, just so everyone's aware," Jason snorts " and you think I am?" "Oh yah" I say "your absolutely lovin this" "um no I think you are, after all I'm not the one who hasn't stopped moving" I freeze "well... I can't get comfortable" "mmhm admit it you love this"  
"Do not" Gods I hate this guy, I may run him through with riptide, buuuutt we may need him for the quest...  
"Do to"  
"Do not"  
"Do to"  
"Do not "  
"Do to"  
"Do not"  
"Boys" annabeth yells  
"Do to "  
"Oh my gods stop flirting" piper says we both turn to her with horrified looks on our faces  
....  
....  
.....  
"We're not flirting" Jason says "yah" I reply" like i would ever flirt with that" I say with discust  
"Can we" frank takes a deep breathe, I forgot he was there "can we, just get back to the game"  
"Yes please" Hazel squeaks 

Leo pov

Omg they are so flirting, haha they want each other I means Jason's always wanted Percy so,"perce it's your turn" hazel says "oh right, Leo truth or dare," "DARE!!!!" I yell ... " well I'm not going to be the only one uncomfortable... I dare you to sit in Frank's lap and hold hands" I freeze ... Oh gods... Why... Why... Who have I pissed off.... "Ngjmv... Ummm.... O-kkkaay" my voice just went up like three octaves" "Heyyy" I say to Frank, " so how do we... Eek!, you can't just do that." 

Frank pov  
He was taking to long so I just grabbed his hips and pulled him against me.. Mmmhm I like the way he feels oh yah we have to hold hands .. Will he ever stop squeaking? "You sound like a kitten" "meeee????" He askes "yes who else?" 

Jason pov  
Awe I ship it so cute!!! " ohhhhh leeeeeeeeo, it's your turn" "right, umm frank truth or dare?"  
"Awww it's freo!" Everyone looks at me "what I have my inner fan girl too.." Percy looks at me.. God he's got such pretty eyes... "Your weird" he says  
"Dare" I hear frank say " I dare you to shout I'm the queen of England on a voicemail to coach"  
"Okay, give me your phone"  
Ring ring, ring ring ring, "hi this is Hedge leave a message after the beep" beeeep  
"This is Frank Zhang with a very special message from Leo, IM THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND bye!"  
"Duuude" Leo says "he will kill me" 

Frank pov

Hmm freo I like the sound of that... Two can play at the game  
"So jercy truth or dare"  
*crickets  
"ummmm" Percy says  
"Who is that for?"  
"Well" I say "it's jercy so it's for both of you"  
"What's a jercy?" Percy says. Jason groans...  
"Well" I say " Jercy is your ship name , Jason, Percy equals jercy or person or jasercy. But I like jercy best! Your my new otp"  
Percy lols horrified Leo starts laughing and says "paybacks a bitch" Percy turns to Jason and says " do I wanna know what an "otp" is?" "Why do you think I know?" "Because your a fan girl,.." "Just for that I'm gonna tell you what it means, it means One True Pair, like soul mates" Percy's expression is so funny, he goes and whispers something in Jason's ear he nods.

Jason pov

Percy turns and whispers "we need to get them back" I nod

hazel pov

Hmmm they might actually do all the work for us.. Jercy against Freo. The only thing we really need to do is say we're bored and play gay chicken... I look over at annabeth and piper and they seem to be thinking the same thing I am.. This is gonna be fun..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I just froze my butt off timing a track race in the rain.. Hope you guys like it, my hands are still defrosting so sorry for any typos

Piper pov

"Hey guys, why don't we take a five minute food, drink, bathroom break!"  
"Sounds good" "okay" "sure why not"

Percy's pov

As much as I hate, and I mean hate him, I really want to get back at them.  
"Hey superman, wanna come with me to the kitchen to get food?"  
He looks confused, oh my gods I just wanna kiss that dumb expression off of his face... Wait what? I mean... I mean.... I mean.... Punch... Yah that's what I mean, I got kiss confused with punch..... Because.... Because I...was.. Thinking about ... About getting Frank and Leo to kiss! Yep! That's it! Dang.. Even during my mental monologue he's still looking confused... I glare and walk into the kitchen,"ohhhhhhh superman, commmmeee on!"  
He looks really confused but follows me anyways.

Jason pov

I'm scared, but Okay? "Okay so here's the plan, wait, where are Frank and Leo,"  
I peer my head out of the kitchen, where are they... Oh they're outside.. "They're outside" "okay, so whatever they do to us we need to one up them," he says "so like you did when you dated them to sit in each other's   
laps and hold hands?" "Yes, so he does have a brain." "Jerk" I say a give him a shove, he looks panicked and falls back I grab his waist and pull him close he grabs my shoulder and we go in sort of a circular motion.. We just stand there gazing in each other's eyes.. Have they always been that green? Am I getting closer? Or is he getting closer?  
"Hey guys? Oh! Am I interrupting something?" Hazel says we jumped apart "no nothing" I say, "we were just planning what we could do to get back at people," Percy looks at me suprises but with something else... Is that regret?? Before I can try to figure it out it's gone as quickly as I was there. 

Percy pov  
Ummm yah... So that happened... Or didn't happen... It was hate... Yah a hate almost kiss, there we go... I flop back down in his lap, "who's turn Is it?" I say "its frank asking jercy" Annabeth says

Frank pov  
"So jercy truth or dare" oh my gods they look like they're about to kill me.."

Jason pov   
"Truce?"I whisper in Percy's ear he looks confused so I say "let's be nice for tonight and you pick what we want to do," "deal" he says "dare!"

Frank pov 

Oh that's perfect hmm what should I make them do.. " I dare you to cuddle for the rest of the game" "fine Percy says and he turns around in Jason's lap and wraps his arms around his necks and puts his head on Jason's heart. Jason is frozen... "Jason" Percy says "put your arms around me" "oh right" and he wraps his arms around Percy's middle and pulls him close. He looks comfy. "Hazel truth or dare?" "Truth" "if you could date anyone here who would it be?" "Jason" both heads shoot up, "WHAT!" Percy says "well, he's so kind and sweet and caring," Percy glares and snuggles closer to Jason.

Hazel pov

I just made Percy jealous, but I can't make it to obvious or else he won't relize it soo. "Piper truth or dare?"  
"Dare" "I dare you to shove a cupcake in your face," "wait" Percy says "we have cupcakes?" Jason starts laughing and he says"yes we do I made them yesterday," Percy looks suprised and says "you bake? Why am I just noticing this now," "umm percy" Annabeth says "you constantly tease him for it.." "Oh yah I guess I do," "I got the cupcake, count me off," " ONE, TWO, THREE!!!!" She shoves it in her face, "I got frosting up my nose" we all burst out laughing," she blows her nose to get the frosting out..

Piper pov  
Oh my gods that was awesome!!! I head back in the room and find everyone talking and all of a sudden Percy lets out a huge yawn.. "You tired?" I say "mmhmn, jasn comfy," Jason goes bright red, "Percy," he says "whhhaat jus shuddup n lemme sweep," "Percy" he says again while rocking him back and forth, "wake up" "5 more minute mom.." He leans down right by his ear and says "not mom" Percy jumps up and flushes.. " okay I'm awake.." "Awe did one half of jercy have a nice nap," "shut it, but yes, yes I did, piper it's your turn," that was adorable "at least you didn't drool on him seaweed brain," "Annabeth says Percy looks horrified.. "Annabeth truth or dare," "dare" she says " I dare you to call that one person and have them join us," "will that person be able to?" She asks "can't hurt to ask," "okay I'll be right back, Percy don't fall asleep, and freo no hanky panky,"

Annabeth pov

Percy looks upset until I said what I said about freo.. They are bright red and Percy and Jason are laughing their heads off!

Ring  
Ring  
Ring  
"Hello"  
"Hey thaila, it's Annabeth, Do you think you can get away to help your brother and Percy get together... No they don't know I'm calling you.... Perfect see you in a bit.."  
I head back in and catch piper and hazels eyes and nod..


	4. Chapter 4

Thalia's pov

Oh my gods I can't wait to get those doofuses together.. Okay here is my plan,   
*make Jason jealou  
*make Percy blush by saying something along the lines of ice always wanted you as a brother and I guess if you two get married it'll happen  
*get them to kiss   
*find out what the girls plan is

I step on the ship (don't ask me how I got here I don't want to talk about it... Let's just say you can get anything done with a bribe) so I walk in and I hear frank say "Jason truth or dare" "dare" I dare you to tickle Percy" "Jason grace don't you dare... Jason.. JASON!!! OMG!!" This is where I make my entrance I cover my eyes with one hand walk in and say "I didn't take you two to be into public sex! Is it safe to open my eyes? Are you decent?" Everyone bursts out laughing i peek through one hand and see Jason has pinned Percy to the ground and his hands are up his shirt both looked shocked .. I raise an eyebrow and say" you can get back to doing each other later, come give me a hug!" They blush like crazy... Is that shade of red even safe??

Jason pov

Oh gods my sister is here and she thought Percy and I were having sex... I mean I can see where she'd think that, and of course I'd be top, not that I've thought about what it'd be like to have Percy Jackson savior of Olympus bottoming for me... Nope... Not at all.. My Dick just twitched prolly not the best time to think about this... "Thalia" I say giving her a hug "why are you here? Not that I'm complaining, it's good to see you!" "You too little bro" "come here kelp head!" "Thalia!" He runs at her and almost knocks her to the ground with the amount of force,"I missed you pine cone face!!" They go to a side hug and he says " come join our game of truth or dare" "okay that's why I'm here Annie called me," "oh okay, you can sit by me, Jason sit down" he says I sit and he sits down on my lap and we go back to cuddling this time the opposite side so he could see Thalia, she looks confused so annabeth explains. Thalia then says "Percy I always knew you'd be a bottom," I burst out laughing. He pouts... Piper says " let's get on with the game," i look at Percy and he nods so I say "Leo truth or dare" it's a win win either way, If he says truth I'll ask him something sexual, if he says dare, I'll have him do something sexual, "d..dare?" "That a question?" I ask "no dare" he says more confidently "I dare you to make out with frank for 30 seconds," "umm o-k-kay... " he turns and frank smashes their lips together 

Frank pov

Man this is awesome I'll have to return the favor, one top to another, so I grabbed him and smashed our lips together, I start to tongue his lips and he opens his mouth I use more and more tongue until he gets the picture and starts to use his tongue.. "Mmhm" he moans and ohhhh yea... Beeepp dang it we pull apart I spin him around continue sitting like nothing has happened... Except for his hard on.. "Thalia truth of dare" "truth" I smile wickedly "is it true you has a crush on Percy before you joined the hunters?" "Yep" Jason looks horrified and did he just pull Percy a little closer

Percy pov

WHAT!!!! SHE HAD A CRUSH ON ME!! But... How... When... No.... Suddenly strong arms are pulling me closer, hmmm I smile a bit, this is nice   
"Jason truth or dare," "dare" his voice sounds cold "Hmmmmm, frank I'm not sure what to do, would you like to give them... I mean him... A date for me?" "I'd love to, well Jason as one top to another I think I'll return the favor, I dare You to make out with Percy for 30 seconds with tongue then after that's up I dare you to give him a 15 second hickey on the middle of his neck," "wait" I say "why is everyone assuming I'm the bottom " "because your being very submissive" Leo answered "anyways Jason do your dare" "okay" he looks at me he's not gonna do anything so I kiss him and I think I whimpered and if I were standing up id be weak in the knees.

Jason 

He just whimpered it's okay it's hot I can't get him closed enough, I move his legs so they are straddling me "hhgnmmn" he moans and if that isn't sexy , time to add tongue "hhhhhng" he moans again and a that a gun? Nope it's a Boner, it's his boner, for me, yep I'm loving this, beep dang it we pull apart he's flushed time for the hickey I latch onto his nevk abd start biting and sucking I don't want him to be able to hide this in the morning "oooh jassson" he moans yep I love this 

Percy pov

How embarrassing first I get hard for the guy I "hate" no... Hate... No mental quotation marks.. Now I'm .."oooohhh" moaning out his name is that a smirk he's totally smirking.. The little jerk... Beep I glare "someone give me a mirror" annabeth hands me one .. WTH THIS THING IS THE SIZE OF MOUNT EVEREST!! Ugh I hate this... The smug bastard. "Hey guys?" Hazel says "sense both the guys seem to be one upping each other how about we play a game? It's called gay chicken" "how do you play that?" Leo asks "it's simple you kiss and do stuff like that to try to freak the other person out and if you pull away first that makes you gay, I know it sounds weird but if your comfortable in your sexuality then you have no reason to be uncomfortable," "so" Jason says "the goal is to get the other person to back down and you can say and do anything and if the person says stop they loose?" "Yes or if they pull away looking uncomfortable, everyone who's willing to switch games say aye "  
" Aye" everyone says 

Thalia pov

Okay so that was their plan that's a smart plan, " so I think that it should be jercy against freo, sense they've been doing that I'm assuming all night?" "Find by us" the rest of the girls say "well be moderaters," and now the fun stuff begins


	5. Chapter 5

Frank pov

"So how do we start" I say "well let's spin a bottle and whoever it lands on we'll start or will pick who starts" annabeth stays "works for me" Thalia says   
"I'll get the bottle" piper says she comes back with the bottle and spins it. "And the winner is.... Ba ba da da... Jercy" Thalia says "okay so start facing one another, you have five minutes,"

Percy pov

We start fading away from each other then he slowly leans in and glances up at my eyes. He pauses about an inch away from my face, his hand, on my cheek. We're breathing each other air, Gods his breath smells good, were just sitting here, gazing into each other's eyes... My heart is pounding, it's like that moment, when your breathe catches and you feel ... Right.. I close my eyes and move in. I press our lips together and fireworks! Boom! I ... I... Don't... Understand... What... Is... Happening.... I hate this guy, why does this feel so right... I can't do this.... I can't breathe.... "Alright five minutes are up," Hazel says "Freos turn,"

Annabeth pov

This is adorable... Awe it's so cute ... Wait... What's going on... Percy's breathing heavier.... It's just a simple kiss... What... Maybe this wasn't a good idea..

Piper pov  
My heart is melting! This is so cute! It looks like Percy's enjoying this too! Oh but he's having a personal crisis.. It'll be okay, he'll figure out his feelings, I have faith 

Frank pov 

That was sweet, buuuuuutt Leo and I can do better "five minutes starts now!" I pull him on my lap so he's straddling me and I pull him flush against me and kiss him.. Kiss may be to much of a gentle word... It's more teeth clashing, biting mouth moving... It's a raw, hunger..

Leo 

I think I just whimpered... Again... This is turning me on really fast... Maybe... Maybe he likes me back, I'd love to know.... 

Percy

I finally got my breathing back to normal... But Jason put his hand on my back, and it's not moving.. Frank and Leo deserve each other, they look so happy.. Im happy for them, I really am, it's just, why can't I have that, they obviously like each other... I.. Just... I need to figure out my feelings... "Five minutes are up, time goes up to 6 minutes,"

Jason

"Come on superman lets show them who's boss," Percy says he gets on my lap, grinds against me he wraps his arm around my neck, and slowly puts his lips to mine and starts to kiss me as soon as I kiss him back, pulls away, and whispers in my ear"you can have me any way you want me," "I instantly get hard, "well then I guess you should stop being a little tease" I kiss him... Hard... We start to make out I roll him backwards look at him and kiss him.. I try to pour all my feelings into the kiss, we stay there for what feels like forever, "six minutes" 

Frank 

We need to outdue him. Looks like I don't need to worry about it.. Leo seems just as into this as I am.. "Leo, will you go out with me?" "Y... Yes..wait it this for the game," "no I've liked you for a long long time, I just didn't know how to tell you," "really?" "Yeah" "well I like you too!" "So we're dating," "yep!" After this Percy runs outta the room.

Percy pov

I can't do it. I run to my room slam the door and burst into tears... I hear Jason behind him yelling my name.. He knocks on my door," Percy, can I come in," he opens the door as I say "no!" "Well that's too bad, cause I'm already in here!" He comes over and tries to touch me I jumped back, "just... Go..please... I need time," "I understand your confused, we did a lot of confusing things.."  
"I'm not confused gods damnit I love you!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jason pov

Wait.... He loves me! HE LOVE ME! 11:11 does work!!! Wait why is he looking at me all hurt.. Oh.. OH!! "Wait... You love me?!" "Wel... Um...no...I didn't... Yeah... I.. I love you!" He hides his face in the pillow I run my hand all over his back and lean close so our mouths are a couple inches away and I go to his ear and say "well that's good because I love you to!,"  
"Wait... You. You love me!"  
"Yep! Always have sense the first moment I saw you, but you were dating Annabeth and I was dating Piper, so I placed it in the curiosity Column. Then piper breaks up with me because she thought I liked someone else, we sat down and talked and I figured out your the one!... Umm I mean, your the one that I want.. Anyways she went and talked to Annabeth and she said you've been distant with your hating me but she saw something else so she broke it off with you... and I'm not sure but I think this was their plan to get us together.." I look up and wipe the tears from his eyes and ask"can I kiss you?" He wraps his arm around me and says "you can do more than kiss," "oh I plan on it," I sit on his legs and lean back I kiss him. It's electric... I feel fireworks.. I start to undress him and I get off his shirt. I think I just drooled a bit. His body wow.. I feel his hard on against mine he starts taking my clothes off.. We finally get naked and all I can do it stare... I kiss every part of him... He blushes I look up and him and whisper, "your gorgeous," I lay over him and kiss him... I get up to where I'm straddling him and I grab both of our dicks and start to jerk us off.. He moans I moan, happily ever after... Jk... I kiss him and use the hand that's not with out dicks to run my hand all up and down... Then we both came.. I'm almost embarrassed about how fast we came... I spoon up behind him and we to sleep..

Epilogue  
No pov

Everyone was happy, Frank and Leo were just married. And today Jason was going to propose to Percy.  
"Jason what's happening we normally don't do fancy, oh god... We're not breaking up... I'm sorry I left the washcloth on the sink.." "Percy!" "And the towel on the floor," "Percy were not breaking up," "okay good, but why the fancy restraunt, and why the tux's?" Jason stands up,"Hi can I get a champagne glass? Thank you," he clinks the glass,"can I have everyone's attention, for the past five years I have been in love with this man, he is my light, my works, my everything and savior. I have wanted to do this that first day we said I love you," he puts the glass on the table and gets down on one knee takes Percy's hand opens the ring box and says,"Percy I love you I always have I told you you were the one five years ago today. I want to know, Persus Jackson I've talked with Sally, Paul, and your dad I have their permission, now I want to know, will you marry me?" "YES!! YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES." He kisses him and mudders "yes.. Yes.." While tears streaming down his face "Did you even look at the ring?"  
"I get a ring too!"  
"Yes!" He looks down and sees a ring with a huge diamond tinted blue. He's crying more now. "I got it hand made," "Percy I love you,"  
"I love you too Jason! The ring in gorgeous!!"


End file.
